


Knowledge of Good and Evil by Khilari

by Falone42, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Christian Bible, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falone42/pseuds/Falone42, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Loki considers eating an apple.





	Knowledge of Good and Evil by Khilari

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Knowledge of Good and Evil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/194006) by [khilari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khilari/pseuds/khilari). 



> Originally posted prior to 2013 on LJ

**Fic** : [Knowledge of Good and Evil by Khilari](http://archiveofourown.org/works/194006/)  
**Length** : 0:06:00  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup3/Knowledge%20of%20Good%20and%20Evil%20by%20Khilari.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
